herofandomcom-20200223-history
Muffet
Muffet is a supporting character in Undertale, making her first appearance after Frisk makes his way into Hotland. She is a baker that sells spider-themed pastries for unusually high prices (9999 gold), but for a good cause. She serves as a sub-boss towards the end of the game. Appearance Muffet is an anthropomorphic Spider-Human hybrid. While her form resembles a human, she has six arms and two legs, making a total of eight appendages similar to a spider. She has bluish-purple skin, five eyes, fangs, and short black hair tied into pigtails by pink ribbons. She wears and elegant red dress with pink bloomers and black boots. Personality Muffet is notably calm, especially after learning of a human in the Ruins killing her spider friends. On the other hand, if she sees the protagonist holding a spider pastry that she did not witness them purchasing, she may accuse them of stealing it. Despite her somewhat creepy appearance and the high prices of her goods, she is actually a very charitable individual. She wants to earn enough gold to purchase a heat-insulated limousine to transport the spiders living in the ruins across the Snow Village safely to get them to reach her headquarters in Hotland. Like Papyrus, Muffet has a distinctive laugh that can be heard while she communicates: Ahuhuhuhu. Role The protagonist first encounters her in Hotland after defeating Undyne. There, they will notice that she has set up a stand to sell spider pastries. If asked what she is doing with the gold she earns, she will state that she is trying to save enough to purchase a heat-insulated limousine to rescue the spiders living in the Ruins to get across the Snow Village safely. Later on, the protagonist will enter her headquarters. There, they will hear her echoing voice state that there is a human wearing a striped shirt on the loose killing spiders. The protagonist will then become trapped in a thick, sticky web and become unable to escape, there she will appear and battle the protagonist, thinking that they are the human that hated spiders. She will attempt to feed them to one of her pets for dinner, but will be interrupted by a telegram stating that the protagonist is not the one who hated the spiders. She releases them, although the protagonist has the choice to either kill or spare her. If she is spared, she apologizes for the mishap and invites them to return anytime. At anytime in the battle should the protagonist eats a spider donut or spider cider in front of her, she will accuse them of stealing, but before she has them eaten by her pet, a spider will interrupt her and tell her via a telegram that the protagonist had legally purchased the donut while in the ruins. She becomes dumbfounded and apologizes, ending the battle early. Alternatively, if the protagonist purchases the 9999 gold spider donut or spider cider in front of her at her stand, she will witness it. Upon entering her lair, just when the protagonist is about to battle her, she will state that the rumors about the protagonist killing spiders must be false as they had done her a major service by purchasing the pricey goods she sells. She will then state that she is now in the their debt, averting the intended battle with her. If she is visited anytime afterwards, she will state that her fundraiser was a success. True Pacifist Ending In the True Pacifist Ending, she is seen among all the other creatures and characters the protagonist spared, cheering them on in an attempt to defeat Flowey. Trivia * Her name, as well as her spider appearance are a clear reference to the classic nursery rhyme Little Miss Muffet, in which a girl is scared away by a spider. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Philanthropists Category:Businessmen Category:Supporters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Protectors Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Protector of Innocence